There's A She-Wolf In The Closet
by LoreleiJubilation
Summary: She was the alpha and omega. She was the patron of fear, power, and unbridled compassion. She was the head of the Shun Shun Rikka pack, and her sleep was over. It was time to awaken. IchiHime, ReRu, and others. Read and Review! Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1- She-Wolf Awakened

**This story is just something I wanted to put out there. I hope you enjoy. I'll continue once I've updated my other stories!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did Rukia would have died.**

Orihime felt like she was burning. From the inside out. The flames jumped over her, enveloping the girl within an inferno of never-ending heat. And while buried in that heat, she was retaught things. Things she didn't know she had learned before these fitful dreams. But that was okay because if she was allowed to remember what she was, then she'd burn a thousand times over. She was the alpha and omega. She was the patron of fear, power, and unbridled compassion. She was the head of the Shun Shun Rikka pack, and her sleep was over.

Orihime felt her body move, sliding off and away from the tree she sat against. Her muscles where slowly shifted and she knew what she was going to do. It was time to run. She peered around, her glowing grey-turned-silver eyes taking in the wilderness she had step foot in. Orihime found herself drawn to the vast forest just outside of Karakura on instinct. And it was that same instinct that Orihime found was changing her. She felt her change, it wasn't slow and antagonizing like they portrayed in the movies. It was a flash of ecstasy, like she was tuned into a whole new world. Her vision was a kaleidoscope of colors, dancing around in front of her. She could smell the dew on the ground, hear the wings of a bird from miles away. She felt, for once in her life, powerful. Orihime could feel her body gearing up to sprint, like a coiled up spring she bounded forward. The feeling of her powerful limbs stretching to accommodate her speed; she couldn't help but bask in the glory that was her. That feeling of running free, it exhilarated and excited her to no end. The wind played through her ginger dyed fur, its sleek texture rippling.

She could feel a howl nesting at the back of her throat but held it in. She had to wait. She dodged around trees and vaulted over bushes. She could sense them near, their minds called to her. Her pack. Her Shun Shun Rikka. A growing howl echoed from a place in front of her and soon others joined in. Filled with recognition. Her pack had called out to her and it was her duty to answer that call. She released the noise that had built up within her. It tore through the air. Echoing loud and clear. She was reclaiming her place as their leader. They were hers and it was time they came back.

Orihime could feel them drawing closer to her until they were in view. The first wolf was a female. Tanned fur and shining blue eyes. The second was a brown color, another female. With dark eyes and a bright resolve. The last female was blonde colored, with dark green eyes and a playful aura. The two males who were towards the back had similar colors, a dusty coal. Their eyes were a light brown and a pale indigo. And the last, had a midnight coat. And similar grey eyes though his were darker to almost a stony color. Her family was united again.

They transformed back into their human guises. Six moon light clad people stood before her.

Lily the blonde she-wolf was a petite beauty. With shoulder length platinum hair with charming mischievous emerald eyes and a smile that could slay, she was always known as the heart breaker.

Hinagiku who was known as Nagi, had slanted bark colored eyes. He was tall but fairly muscled. His face was too delicate to be called handsome, no he boarded on pretty. It was something that he hated to have acknowledged.

Baigon and his night sky eyes was always the silent strong type. In a way he reminded her of Chad. He was a very well muscled man had a similar build to the Mexican giant. He had a hard lined face with structured features and was quite the Casanova in her last incarnation. But of course he turned them down, he was a duty prone man even the Orihime back then had wanted the man to find someone who he could bond with, he had refused saying that his mate would come in time.

His power to shield mental and some physical attacks just from his mind alone, like Nagi and Lily, made him a valuable and loved member of the team.

Shonou who preferred to be called Sho, the tanned wolf with the morning sky eyes, was not a conventional beauty. No she was more of something exotic. With her dainty features, honey hair, and helpful smiles. It was enough to win anyone's heart.

Ayame was the quiet brown wolf. With her sweet heart-shaped face, chocolate eyes and hair, and small stature. She was the innocent beauty of the group. Strong but kind. Even though she was a formidable fighter, she was a healer by nature. Along with Sho.

The last was Tsubaki. The fiercest fighter of her clan. When the midnight wolf attacked, he went hard and left his opponents in the dust. He was fairly attractive. With his stong features, and headstrong attitude. Sho had even teased him as the "bad boy" of the group.

She took them all in as they sunk to their knees in salute and tilted their head at an angle where they offered her their throats. Her inner wolf stated by their submission. She shifted back into her original form and walked until she stood directly before them. The old timid Orihime bawked and blushed at the thought of standing naked before other people, especially men! But the even older Orihime shrugged it off, it was just flesh. She was comfortable with her body and the ones before he were family.

"Rise my Shun Shun Rikka, for tonight we bond." Immediately she felt their minds reach out to hers, brushing against her psyche. So pleasant she found her self nuzzling back. Their mind strands were tying themselves to hers, linking with soul. Connecting them deeper than any human bond could. She could access any part of them, see through their eyes if she so wanted to. And they her if she allowed it to be so.

Orihime exhaled slowly, drawing the earth's essence deep into herself. Letting her mind flex itself. "Underneath this full moon, we shall run. Together in unity."

She could feel the shift coming on. Turning she jumped, landing in her other body. Her pack not far behind. And together they ran, fast and determined. Howling loud and strong. They were the Shun Shun Rikka and they were back.

************************************************** *********************************************  
Orihime awoke back in her bed, fully clothed and well rested. Almost as if she hadn't run like a gazillion miles last night. She giggled to herself, she Orihime Inoue, was a She-wolf! How cool was that? She even had her own pack, the Rikka's, she had, though not by blood but bond, family. She had so much she wanted to speak to them about but first she had to find them. Her head snapped to the side. Speaking of the Rikka's, where were they? Vaguely she could sense them but not to a direct pinpoint. She could feel their new bond and tested it out. Pulling on their mind strands, alerting them to desire to speak. A knock sounded at her door a few seconds later. She turned and took a sniff towards the entrance, a familiar smell. Her mind stretched and she smiled.

"Come in Shonou." She said and in walked the honey haired girl, she had a smile on her face as she walked over and knelt before her.

"Morning Hime." She placed her hand diagonally across her chest and her other hand fisted against the floor. Her head was tilted in a sign of obedience.

"S-sho! You don't have to bow for me!" She explained frantically. Not liking the powerful woman kneeling in front of her, it was degrading! "A morning hug would do just fine!"

Sho lifted her head and gave her a warm smile. "You never change, do you Hime?"

"No, so get up here and just hug me." She opened her arms and the girl embraced her. Orihime had learned long ago that she was a naturally touchy feely person and being a wolf just enhanced it. Besides her pack would have the urge to touch her daily. It was a natural instinct.

"Hime I have something for you." Sho left and came back with a small white box. She knelt before her again but Orihime resisted the urge to pull her up. She knew this was important.

Slowly she opened the box to show a pair of ornately designed blur hair pins. On the tips was a six petaled delicate flower. Shun Shun Rikka indeed.

"These were given to us by your brother Sora, he died before he could give these to you." She held the box higher offering them to her.

With one shaking hand Orihime took the pins and held them in her hands.

"Was Sora-nii killed by a car like I was told or by one of our kind?" She wouldn't say one of us, none of her family would ever harm one of their own.

Sho bowed her head already knowing she'd want to know. "He died in a battle protecting you."

"Is the person who killed him still living?" If they were, they weren't going to be soon. As soon as the thought coursed through her head she wondered if she should be terrified having just brainstormed about hurting another person. But another part of her whispered that they had hurt her first.

"No, they were taken down in the battle as a final act of protection from Sora."

This soothed her enough to banish her dismal thoughts. Getting up she looked over to her window. It was kinda bright outside. "What time is it Sho?"

"7:32 Hime."

"Eh?" She said, jumping over her bed (and if she wasn't so flustered she would have been awed) and looked at her clock. It was indeed that time and she only had like 30 minutes to get ready. It usually took her an hour to do that.

"I'm going to be so late!" She exclaimed making a dash from her closet.

"Hime, I took this into accord and ready for this. Your shower is running and you clothes have been ironed and are sitting on the clothes rack in the bathroo-." The honey haired girl was trapped in one of Orihime' Super Duper Grateful-For-What-Did hugs.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You are a lifesaver!" She quickly exited the room and ran into the bathroom. 15 minutes later, Orihime stepped out with dripping wet hair and half her uniform on.

"Sit Hime, so I can dry your hair." 5 minutes of blowing warm air on her scalp later her hair was done and she had inserted her hair clips.

"How do they look?" She asked Sho, biting her lips. They were beautiful and she wanted to do them as much justice as she could.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" She gestured to the mirror and Orihime stepped over.

Her cinnamon orange hair has down in a natural wavy style with her outgrown bangs on either side of her face. Her slim beautiful face was lite in anticipation. Her large grey-now turned silverish-eyes sparkled with strength and knowledge. Her rose petal lips were puffy and sorta bleeding from when she bite them. It was a bad habit that she needed to stop unless she wanted to gnaw them off. She looked down at herself wondering if she looked okay. She had long legs, rounded hips, a flat muscled stomach, and a C-cup chest. Orihime marveled at who self-conscious and unconfident she used to (and still kinda was) just slightly bashful. Always critiquing herself, comparing other woman to her own feminine allures. But now she cared less about how other people saw her, they could all, dare she say it, go to H-E-L-L! She giggled to herself. Turning gracefully on her heel she looked at Sho. She was dressed in a similar attire yet she didn't wear the school jacket. She noticed that she had pulled her hair back into a braided ponytail.

"You're going to my school?"

"Yes Hime, we applied a few months ago. We thought it would be best to remained close to you."

"That does make sense. Are you going to be walking with me?"

"No Hime, we'll meet you there, it's better not to arouse suspicion."

"Well okay, guess I'll see you there then." She grabbed her bag, waved to Sho, and sprinted out the door. Jumping down her entire flight of stairs, Orihime landed in a crouch. Resting for a second on her haunches she pushed off and sped through the streets with liquid grace. She even threw in a front hand spring (though she nearly killed herself)! She couldn't get enough of this. She had loved to play as a kid but being a girl with the freaky colored hair not many people wanted to be around her until Tatsuki and the others. And now more than anything she was happy she taught her how to properly move, with her wolfy prowess she could reap full benefits!

Finally she neared school and slowed her pace, don't want to 'arouse suspicion'. Had to appear a normal human girl. And as she walked into class, she bee-lined straight for her seat, walking past Ichigo and the group. God how was she going to keep this a secret from her friends, she didn't exactly know how her new instincts were going to affect her life. She was taught the basic information through her first phasing but that was it. She'd have to figure the rest out by herself. Thoroughly engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear Ichigo until he tapped her on the head.

"Yo Orihime, you okay?"

She blinked. "Y-yeah, why do you ask Kurosaki-kun?" She turned to face him and internally blanched. His incredibly sexy face was poised only a few inched away from hers. Did she just think him sexy? Why yes, yes she did.

"You seem kinda out of it."

"It's nothing I was just thinking about the most recent robot unicorn siting. It's said that this mystical beasts resides in the forest of rainbows." She chirped happily, finding the most plausible excuse...Well plausible for her.

Ichigo sat back in relief, she was okay. He smirked to himself. Only Orihime could come up with such stories.

Orihime had noticed something when Ichigo had come close to her. He smelled...different. Like sweet, tangy, and otherwordly. Taking a whiff in their direction she noted that everyone over there smelled different. Keigo, Muzuiro, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Renji. And even as Chizuru came to hug-molest-her, she noted that she too smelled the way Ichigo did, though not as good. Even Tatsuki had the scent wafting off of her. It took all of several minutes to pinpoint where she knew that similar smell from. This morning before she had put on the hairpins, when she had hugged Sho, and from the time in the woods. The scent of wolves was what she was smelling off of them. And holy flying robots if she wasn't suprised!


	2. Chapter 2- New Students and Revelations

Chapter Two- New Students And Revelations

**Well here we are! The next chapter of There's A She-wolf In The Closet! Look up Shakira's song. It was based on this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do own the concept of which they are displayed.**

"Okay students into your seats so I can start." The teacher said, walking into class. "But before we get any further I want to get this out of the way, we have six new students joining today treat treat them well."

On que the door opened and in walked her pack. They stood before the class, Lily looking animated, Shonou trying to keep Lily in place, Baigon was silently observing, Nagi smiled, Ayame silent, and Tsubaki looked like he'd rather be dead than be in school.

"Would you guys mind introducing yourselves?"

"Sure!" Sho smiled. "I'm Shonou and this is Ayame." She gestured to the sweet girl beside her.

"Nagi."

"Baigon."

"Lily!"

"..." Tsubaki said nothing and slipped his headphones in.

Quick as lightning Sho snatch away his Ipod and stuffed it in her pocket. "And that lump of grump over there is Tsubaki."

"Don't go tellin' people my name!" He paused. "And give me back my Ipod dammit!"

"Well don't go acting like it's so hard to do so and not act like a douche!"

His eyes narrowed at her and he looked away.

"Well you guys may take any empty seat."

Ayame sat left of her, Sho directly in front, Tsubaki on the other end of the room, Baigon two rows away, Nagi sat in the front of the class, and Lily behind her. She could feel them in her head and smiled. She had missed them. Class flew by and lunch drew near. Soon she was on the roof. Looking around she spied Ichigo talking softly with Rukia and Renji. Not wanting to disturb them she took a seat slightly left of them. They probably wanted to talk about pack business.

Observing them out of the corner of her eye she noticed that even though they all made eye contact with each other sometimes they did it for a limited time. Whenever Renji turned to speak with Rukia his eyes would flash to hers but when she stared back he lowered his eyes quickly before looking back up. Orihime recognized this as a sign of submission. So then that meant Rukia was higher up than Renji, but what about Ichigo?

She shifted her focus to him. Though his body posture was nonchalant, it reeked of dominance. And when he spoke they gave him attention almost immediately. Their eyes never lingered in his gaze for longer than a second. So he was the alpha male. She took another whiff in his direction. Like before his scent called to her, deep, musky, and completely male. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered what she smelled like to him.

"If it isn't the lovely Orihime!" A lively voice shouted and she turned to behold Keigo. "Has the lovely maiden come to bless us unworthy peasants with her glowing presence?"

"Erm, I uh, heh heh heh." She nervously chuckled as he pulled her hands into his.

DON'T TOUCH! Orihime paused at the roar in her head and had to resist the urge to pull her hands from his. She felt her lip begin to curl. How dare this low-level male attempt to touch her? To even be in her presence? She could feel her wolf stirring, sending her thoughts of Keigo's death. And she couldn't help but agree. She wanted to sink her claws deep into his stomach and watch his lifeblood pool around her feet. Then she'd-

"Let her go Keigo, can't you see she doesn't want you touching her?" Ichigo said drawing her from her thoughts.

"Awww, you don't have to be so cold." He whined and to any others they would have noticed this exchange to be normal but Orihime had changed. She had seen the way Ichigo's eyes had narrowed, the way Keigo had averted his gaze and lowered his head.

"He didn't bother you too much, did he?"

"Oh, um, no it was fine." She laughed, looking at him. He nodded and fell back into his earlier place. Orihime had spotted the ripple of muscle beneath his clothes and found that she rather liked the way he moved. Fluid. Swift. Nearly all at once. Deftly she wondered what that body would feel like beneath her hands and surprisingly she had a hard time keeping said hands to herself. Jeez, when had she become such a pervert?

**You are not such, my little one**. A soft feminine voice whispered to her.

She was! These thoughts she was having were in violation of Ichigo's person...And what a nice person it was-ARGH! See, she couldn't have one thought about him that didn't end in some innuendo.

**This is only natural. He is an Alpha, we are an Alpha. We would be attracted to him on instinct. We only want the best mate.**

_I know but only yesterday I was too afraid to even say his first name now I'm-you said we._

**I did, little one.**

She fell silent. Slowly she reached out to the voice in her head only then realizing there was well, a voice in her head and felt an answering brush. It was her inner Lupo. Her wolf. She could feel their minds tangling, it was almost like a...cuddle session.

Their mental touch so intimate she felt herself acting out the movements. Her head began to twitch as if rubbing softly against something. She felt herself sigh quietly, slowly she lowered and twisted head her hair creating a curtain shielding her features from the view of her friends. In her mind the cuddling soon turned into a semblance of a playful dominance war. One would try to top the other's mind but not before she could turn the tables. Her head jerked left acutely. That one had been a particularly tough mental escape. She smiled a tad bit too feral to be called such. At the building excitement, she felt a soft growl growing at the back of her throat. Slowly it leaked out of her mouth.

"Orihime are you-"

"HIMEEE!" A loud boisterous voice chimed snapping Orihime out of her reverie. Lily.

"Hey Lily!" She called waving over to the blonde girl. Lily barreled over and tackled Orihime in a very tight hug. Well almost. Tsubaki pulled her to a stop before any damage could be done.

"Why did you stop me?" She squeaked, struggling to turn around and glare at her sudden captor.

"You need to chill, she's not going anywhere." He simply said. "We don't need you choking the life outta her."

"But I wanted a hug..." She pouted, those green eyes misting over with tears.

"If it was just a hug then it's fine Tsubaki, you can let her down!" She squealed, flailing her arms around uselessly. She was ever the people pleaser and the thought of the girl crying sent a twist through her heart.

He stared at her a second before grunting and setting the girl down. "Whatever woman."

Quickly Lily embraced her and stuck her tongue out at him, he in turn threatened to pour bleach on her corn flakes.

"Hey Hime." Sho smiled.

"Hey Sho, hey guys." She greeted them all with an affectionate brush of the psyche. They all gave the answering push back. Vaguely she wondered if Ichigo and the others could feel the energy moving between them.

"Orihime who are your 'friends'?" Uryu asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, she noticed everyone was watching with rapt attention. Well there was the answer to her question, they obviously felt something that drew their interest. But they didn't know what.

"Oh uh, this is-"

"I'm sure you caught our names in class." Tsubaki said from his seat in front of Orihime.

"That I did. I just thought you'd want an up front introduction."

"Well you thought wrong. So step off." He then returned to his current act of sleeping...Before Sho took her eight pound book bag and slammed it on his face.

"Excuse him, he's just not the most charitable person." There was an angered muffled cry from beneath her bag but she simply pressed harder.

"Someone shouldn't be so rude to someone who only wanted their name." Ichigo spoke, his voice ripe with his Alpha wave. Everyone in some way ceased movement to watch what seemed to be a showdown.

Tsubaki pushed Sho away and sat up. "You don't know me nor do I wish for you to have the chance. I'm sure worth all the intelligence in that little ginger head of yours, which I'm sure isn't much, you picked right up on my personality. So like I said, step off." He dismissed Ichigo like he hadn't even spoken. Though her eyes were nervously flitting between Ichigo and Tsubaki they caught everything. The way Rukia's eyes narrowed, how Renji shifted slightly toward Tsubaki. But this she brushed off, he could handle them. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt awful for thinking that. But when she studied Ichigo that was when she felt it.

And Orihime saw it coming, the slight coil of Ichigo's muscles, the tension in his body, the glint in his eyes. He was about to attack. He was going to attack one of her pack, they were going to be harmed. It was a challenge, a challenge to her pack was a challenge to her and if it was a fight he wanted then it was a fight he'd ge-

She slammed her palms on the concrete. "ICHIGO!" This instantly froze everyone. Heads turned and eyes centered on her. "Did you leave your bag in the class room?"

Ichigo reluctantly drew his gaze from Tsubaki, looked at her, then glanced down at his side.

"Yeah so?"

Rukia cursed. "Isn't the Northton students using the classes now?"

Ichigo blanched. "Fuck!" He jetted from the roof. It was a well-known fact that other students hated his guts and well, if your nemesis left his stuff sitting around what would you do? Rukia and Renji followed on the terms of backup. Uryu and Chad had a class to get to and Keigo and Muzuiro left because well they were bored. But if any of them looked close enough at Orihime they would have noticed that beneath her hands lay pulverized gray stone.

_So I'm assuming you know that your friends are wolves?_ Lily asked telepathically.

_I figured it out when I smelled Ichigo._ She paused. _Since their wolves can't they sense us speaking through the link?_

_No, Hime, this is our connection. Meaning only people you invite in are allowed to sense it_. Nagi explained.

_Meaning that you shouldn't invite anyone traitorous into our group Woman._ Tsubaki said but Orihime sensed that he meant it in a Tsubaki friendly way.

_Then why was Uryu and the others all suspicious like if he couldn't sense anything?_ Orihime asked.

_Probably because they thought they knew everything about you from what your favorite color was down to who you were friends with. And they fact that they didn't know who we were must have pissed them off. Though they think you're not a wolf, you were obviously somewhat apart of their pack. You should be more careful around them, they'll be on watch._

_That makes a whole lot of sense! Thank you for the advice Tsu-Tsu._

He sputtered. "Even this one uses that blasted name! I'm not a dog!"

"But I think it's cute."

"Woman I am not cute, sexy maybe dashingly alluring but not cute." He growled.

She merely tilted her head to the side and let her doe eyes do the work. "But I think it's cute."

He stared into her wide grey depths and he knew he lost the battle. He sighed. "Just...don't call me that all the time."

"I won't Tsu-Tsu!" She smiled patting his head. Not missing the blush growing on his face. They talked about idle things until Sho spoke within their mind link.

_Short black haired girl at three o'clock_.

Orihime turned to see Tatsuki walking up to her.

"Hey Orihime, have you seen Ichigo?"

"He went to get his bag from class. Want to sit with us?"

"No, I'm leaving in a few anyways. But I did want to ask if you were going to travel again for the summer break?"

"Not this time, I was going to hang with Sho and the gang. Do you remember that time I went to America and made those new friends? Well as it turned out they transferred here!" She said the lie slipping off her tongue so easily.

"Well any friend of Orihime's is a friend of mine. I'm Tatsuki." Though they could clearly smell her suspicion, her pack introduced themselves.

"You guys sure picked a wierd time to transfer, the year ends in less than a week." She quirked an eyebrow.

"The transfer papers got through too late, but at least we get a full experience next year." Sho smiled, giving a plausible excuse.

"So Tatsuki what are you doing this summer?" Orihime asked.

"There's a martial arts tournament and I'm gonna enter."

"You're a great fighter, I'm sure you'll win!" She encouraged.

"Thanks Hime, be sure to cheer me on okay?"

"Sure thing!" She waved as the raven head walked away, dragging a creeping Chizuru behind her.

'Wow Hime that red-headed girl must really love you.' Lily commented watching said girl struggle to reach Orihime.

'Chizuru's very...caring'

'If by caring you mean horny.' Tsubaki snorted.

No one offered a rebuttal.

"Hime I think your 'friends' want to talk to you." Tsubaki sneered looking over her shoulder.

"Really why do you say that?"

'Because the ginger one came back after he left to get his bag.'

Orihime turned and spied Ichigo, he waved her over and ignoring the two primal parts of her that was shouting in joy at the thought of a powerful male calling for her and grumbling that a strong wolf like herself wasn't at anyone's reach, she walked over.

Ichigo watched Orihime make her way over to him. He found his eyes watching the slight sway of her hips as she walked. He could feel the heat stirring down low and a growl growing in his throat. She looked good. Shaking his head he banished those thoughts from his head. She was human. He couldn't mess with her. No matter how much he wanted to. He glanced down at his bag and sighed, thank god she had reminded him he had left his bag in there. He had left his pack badge in the front pocket and the Seireitei would have gave him hell if he had lost it.

"Yes Ichigo?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Ichigo had to drag his gaze from the tanned column of her throat to meet her slate-colored eyes. Bad idea.

**Soooooo, was it worth the wait? Review people, their motivation. Next chapter should be out shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3-Notice

**Hey peeps, it's been awhile. Yes, yes I'm not dead nor are my stories canceled. Those of you who thought this is a chapter I'm sorry. Those will be coming up during April break for I have been working on the story. Do not fret, you will get what you want soon. AND as a bonus I'm gonna make the chapters longer and more detailed. Ergo they will be better! And because on weekdays my mom holds my laptop hostage, and some of you are probably like 'how are you typing this?'. Well I'm at school. And my cousin stole my flash drive. But I digress, you will get your great chapter and I will stop slacking. **

**See you in like 10 days! :)**


	4. Don't Give It Away Wolf!

Orihime dragged her gaze up the strong tanned plane of his neck to meet his burning caramel eyes. Bad idea. To say she was surprised at the look in his eyes was to say the least. Desire, want, denial. All mixed into on potent blend, and as quickly as it was there was it gone. She began to doubt if she even saw it.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"O-oh it was no biggie! I just didn't like the thought of your stuff being desecrated like that, heh heh!" She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, me neither." Silence. Awkward freaking silence.

"So, uh, was there something you wanted Ichigo?"

"Oh, um, yeah we we're going out tomorrow and we wanted to know if you guys would like to come?"

Without asking Orihime knew that this most likely wasn't Ichigo's idea, yeah sure, he probably wanted her to come but her pack? Nope, someone else wanted this. Maybe Rukia or Uryu put him up to this. She barely resisted the urge to narrow her eyes and snarl. What did they think they were doing? What were they trying to figure out? Though she was sure they meant no harm in anything, she couldn't help but perceive this as a threat.

"Where would we be going?" She asked no infliction in her voice but curiosity.

"Out to a club, the Sunset Peak. It's new and Rukia brother owns it so we're getting in free."

Most likely a wolf place if Byakuya owned it and it could be bad for her if she decided to attend, but it could reap rewards. Though her wolf was millenia old she was relatively new and she didn't remember much about her past incarnations. She wasn't in the know how of wolf culture, she would have to go and see what she could. See how the inner working go and begin to set up her own circles .

"We'll be there but we'll need the address." She smiled.

* * *

Orihime was back in class watching the clock on the wall tick by, this was her last and one of the three that didn't have any of her pack in it. She was feeling nervous, frightened even and she didn't know why. Was it because they were separated? But that couldn't be it because just this morning when she was alone she didn't feel like this. She found herself gripping the edges of the desk, leaving faint imprints. Low snarls leaving her throat every few minutes, virtually silent though still there. She could still feel those feelings, lurking beneath her skin no matter how much she tried to relax and for some reason it made her angry . But why would feeling anxious make her angry, sure she didn't like this form of intimidation and as a she-wolf she would react not too kindly to such things, but there was no threat.

She felt the emotion lingering around spike and she found herself bolting upright.

"Ms. Inoue is there a problem?"

As if giving her a reprieve the bell rung and she jetted out of the class room.

Someone was crying for her, one of her own was in trouble and she sitting around in class. Stupid! STUPID!

**Packmate is in trouble, save packmate. PROTECT! SAVE! DESTROY!**

She let out a frustrated growl as she weaved through the crowd of people. She knew who it was now, Ayame. Though she could protect herself, she never fought without a true reason. Never unless her family needed her. The sweet wolf was on peaceful nature, only someone cruel and heartless would mess with her.

Either that or somebody with a death wish.

Round a corner she nearly bumped into someone, jerking back at the last minute to whirl past them she only faltered for a second.

"Wha-hey Ori-"

She threw a sorry over her shoulder and kept going. Reaching one more corner she turned and jumped down the flight of stairs, landing on the ball of her feet, her ankles jarring a bit. Freezing in h er crouched position she peeked out from the curtain of her hair before closing her eyes and taking a whiff. Several students, the same students who were enemies of her friends stood surrounded Ayame. She could tell Ayame resisted by the smell of anger wafting off of them but another sniff told her more than she could have hoped for. They were wolves though they held power they weren't strong enough to beat her or her omega.

Ayame had relaxed, sensing her Alpha was near and the three had taken notice of it.

"Who gave you permission to relax submissive?" One snarled and she could feel they shift forward threateningly, and Orihime was beyond pissed.

"Take one step forward and that'll be the end of you." She growled moving through the door into view. They whirled around to face her before the tension in their body melted out and they relaxed obviously seeing no threat. How wrong they were.

"It's the ginger bastard's little groupie."

"And look she said she'll end us." Laughter.

"Listen girlie, why don't you go back to your little group. We're feeling generous now and besides this doesn't involve you." He smiled before turning back around.

"When you try to pick on one of my pack members it becomes my problem."

They froze once again and she could feel their fear.

"There isn't another packmaster in Karakura! You lie!"

"We would have been warned if there was another one walking the same halls. There would be a war!"

"You're right, there isn't another one but yet she's apart of mine. So I suggest you back down."

"The bitch lies, we haven't sensed any pull from her. If she's an Alpha where's the power she's supposed to have?"

"I don't know, she's-there's just something about her..." The last one trailed off.

"Well I say she's faking!" And with that he lunged-

Only to be taken down...by Ayame. The wolf lay beneath the petite girl on his stomach, the arm he would have used to strike her raised behind his shoulder-blade at a painful angle.

"I'm going to have to ask you not to attack Hime-sama." She said in her soft soprano voice, sounding apologetic.

"Not attack this bitc-GRAHHH!" Ayame shifted her grip forward and there was a crisp snap heard though she didn't break the bone.

"And I would appreciate it if you minded your tongue."

"How did they figure it out?" She asked concernedly.

"I am sorry Hime-sama, I was being absent-minded and I used my powers to heal I scrap I had gotten from being pushed of f of the latter in the library." Her eyes averted to the ground respectfully.

Her faintly glowing eyes narrowed. "And I'm guessing the ones who pushed you were-"

"Yes Hime-sama, the ones you see before you."

"Why did you not attack? You knew they weren't human, you were well within your rights."

Ayame paused. "I...didn't have your say. "

Whatever Orihime was about to say was drowned out by one of the enemy pack boy's rude comment.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The second minion yelled, moving forward to help his friend, while the third one who expressed intelligence stayed back warily.

"Permission to defend Hime-sama."

"Permission granted." And she moved. Quick like lightning she stuck his pressure points, causing his offending limbs to go numb providing the openings she needed to take them down.

"Why the hell are you just standing there? Fucking help us!" They snarled, angry looks sent toward their immobile friend .

He started, casting glances at his companions then to Orihime and Ayame, before he slowly sank into a kneeling position with his head bowed.

"I am sorry for any disrespect we showed toward your pack."

Orihime stared at him, gauging his sincerity and found it true. She wanted to grant him forgiveness but it wasn't her he disrespected first. Turning to the small girl she smiled.

"Do you accept his apology?"

One nod.

Orihime reached out with her mind and connected with Ayame.

**"Do you want them punished?"**

A pause before a soft yes was heard.

Nodding she bent down. Orihime lifted up the head of the 'leader' by his highlighted hair, looked into his dull blue eyes, and slowly let out her pull. It was a crushing, staggering force that barely stayed within her control. They could barely breathe through the thick energy pulsing around, giving them to urge to give in. She pressed at hard as the limit would go without killing or breaking anything under the pressure.

**"Are you willing to submit?"**

She was given no answer but the sound of whimpers and whines. Good. She really didn't want to hear their voices anyway.

**"Then I expect there to be no trouble given from any of you after this day, know who is above you and take note fo ll not be so _lenient_ next time."**

She, with silver eyes, watched as the boys slowly tilted their neck up to her. She growled in satisfaction and ran her lengthened nails down the side of his throat leaving five angry red furrows behind.

**"By my mark remember this moment."**

She let go and raised her thrall letting them breathe. She pivoted on her heel and made to leave with her beta by her side. "And for your safety it's best you keep all of today's events to yourself ."

**And here's the next chapter, Orihime went bad ass on them. And some people might think Orihime was OOC but think about it, she has new wolf instincts that she's not in complete control over AND one of her own was threatened! But I hope you enjoyed this. Review and I'll have another chapter up soon. When I'm done with the other ones. :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Omake Of Sorts, Prelude Club

**Sup? You guys miss me? Well any who I know I suck at updating but I now have a plan. Every Sunday I'll have an update for you starting after this. Sounds good right? I'm glad you like it. And I want to thank all the favoriters, followers, and reviews. You guys make my day! :)**

Orihime was excited, she had told to Rikka's about the club and though they were wary they agreed that she needed to be introduced into wolf culture if she wanted to make a good leader. Besides they had already thought it was time introduce her to the inner workings of hereditary wolf workings. She had gone straight to sleep after their discussion and had woken up wondering when exactly they were expected to show up. She glanced over to her clock, it was 5:35 and figured people usually didn't go to clubs this early anyways. And she was pretty sure one of them would call her, she picked up her phone and began to text Sho and the others. But then she pressed her palm to her forehead and uttered one slow _duh, _she could just mind-text-call them. She needed to practice anyways. Closing her eyes gathering her concentration (because she still needed to consciously connect their minds) and pulled on the chords linking them together.

_We need to talk._ And she could feel them moving , coming closer to her and it kinda warmed her that they responded so quickly. Sighing she stood still in her pajama's and went to unlock the door. Staring at the entrance a few seconds she figured she might as well go sit down. Turning to face her couch with a devious gleam in her eyes she grinned. She had seen this on youtube and couldn't resist the urge to try it. So try it she would. Taking a running step she vaulted herself over the edge, her palms taking purchase on the back of the seat and she swung her legs over. But apparently she miscalutated because her heel caught on her evil coffee table and she nearly howled in pain.

And there Orihime lay, in a curled up bundle of canine like whimpers. Clutching her smarting foot and rolling around frantically.

"OW OW OW OW OWWW!" She screeched into the honey colored cushion underneath her. God, why oh why did she do that?

**Because you thought I'd be 'cool' to try out little one**. Orihime sensed the distinct feeling of laughter and schooled her expression into a pouty scowl.

Great! Even her own inner Lupine found this funny! Nonplussed she lashed out her limbs in frustration and that only resulted in hitting the blasted table. Twice! Whining she slumped over and cradled her surprisingly unbruised limb, muttering to herself fiendishly. How much more embarrassing could this get?

"What are you doing?" A annoyed voice asked from above her and she could feel her cheeks burning a cherry red.

Orihime paused and looked down at herself. She was half sprawled on the seat and floor, one leg outstretched and twisted awkwardly, and the other wrapped in her arms. Dangit! Quick Orihime, think, think!

"Uh, yoga?" Heh, smooth. He'll never know the truth.

He stated at her for a long moment before exhaling loudly. He shook his head and took a seat across from her on the opposite chair.

"Talk women, you called us here and I dont have all day."

Sitting up she began to respond but before she could she felt a pair of slim feminine arms slide around her neck.

"Hey Lily." She smiled at the energetic blonde.

"Hiya Hime, I came cuz ya called and cuz I missed ya. Didja miss me Hime?"

Said princess nodded and opened her arms for a hug. "Of course I'd miss a cutie pie like you."

"I bet Tsubaki's mad cuz he didn't get a love hug." Lily sniggered moving away from her Alpha to pester the sentinel.

"Brat if you don't go away I'll-"

"Hime~ Tsu-Tsu's being violent!" She sang flouncing back over to the safe area next to the ginger.

"Tsu-Tsu! I thought I trained you better than that!" She gasped in a convincing mock disappointment.

"You did train me well-wait are you trying to say imma dog?"

She widened her 'innocent' eyes and blinked.

"You're-you're fucking with me aren't you?" He deadpanned earning some repressed chuckles from both girls.

"Well its so easy to you should just put of sign on your back that says prankable." Sho said walking through the door she just now realized was open. Behind her were Baigon, Ayame, and Nagi.

Giving the young sweet girl a smile she beckoned to her and over she came , laying her chocolate head down on her lap.

Everyone shared a look of underlaying agreement to fix the currupt sisterpack bonds of their school. They wouldn't allow another incident like what happened to occur again while they were in territory.

"So Orihime, you called us here to discuss the evening right?"

She nodded. "We need a plan."

**This was sorta a make of sorts. Review I'll have the other soon.**


	6. Chapter 6-Up In Dis Shiz!

"Okay, so which car do you want to ride in Hime?" Sho asked gesturing over to the two expensive looking cars. A black Mustang and a white Ferrari. Her eyes danced between the two at a dizzying rate until they zinged to the left,

"The horse!" She squealed rushing over, yanking at the handle several times before coming to the conclusion that is was locked.

"The Horse won't open!" She whined.

"It's not a damn horse woman, it's a Mustang!" Tsubaki said, clicking the unlock key, two chirps sounded.

"A Mustang is a horse." Sho said condescendingly, like he was five years old. Earning a nod from Orihime. "Even a child knows that."

"Nobody asked you!" He growled, stomping over to his side of the car, getting in.

"Even a child!" Sho cackled getting into her own car.

She felt her phone buzz as she slid into Tsubaki's Mustang, seating herself into the comfortable leather padding she pulled out her phone and read the text.

_**Re: Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**14325 Diagon Ave**_

She nodded and relayed the information back to her sentinel, and he relayed it Sho.

_**Re: Orihime Inoue**_

_**See you there! **_

Sighing she slipped her phone back into the pocket of her jean shorts and wondered how she got talked into putting on this outfit when she had prepared to put on a completely different one. Oh wait now she remembered, Lily had told her that fashion sense was a gift and she had tucked it away under her bed to rot.

* * *

** FlashbackFlashBackFlashbackFlashbackFlashBackFlash backFlashbackFlashBackFlashbackFlashbackFlashBackF lashbackFlashbackFlashBackFlashback**

She moved over to her dresser the moment the big hand hit seven and opened the drawers, pulling out a long skirt and a marroon sweater. She smiled, this was her favorite outfit, comfy and durable. Everything good rolled into one! But before she could even fully lift them out of their nesting homes a tan hand had reached out and snagged her wrist. She trailed up the arm to the very irate face of Lily.

"What," Her voice dropped. "Do you," She snatched the clothes. "Think you're doing!"

Orihime blinked in confusion. "Uh, getting dressed?"

"Not in these clothes you're not!"

"Whats wrong with-"

"Hime don't do it, don't ask!" Someone shouted.

"My clothes?"

A silence floated around the room, interrupted by a shrill shout of indignation.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I tell you what's wrong. These," She lifted the clothes up in disgust by her forefinger and thumb. "rags are not what you wear to a club. Maybe at home in the comfort of your room behind your locked door. But not to a club and certainly not to one with wolves."

"I don't understand."

"Hime, wolves thrive off of presentation." Sho explained. "You look the part the more people believe you are the part. It's no different than how humans dress in suits to go to work, like perception, like mind."

Orihime nodded, that did make sense. "So you're saying I should wear a suit?"

"No I'm saying you should dress to impress."

20 grueling minutes later Lily had decided she looked top notch, though she had liked the first fifty things she had tried on. She glanced down at herself. She wore above the ankle heeled combat boots, black over the knee socks, a pair of frayed jean shorts, and a cute white button up. She didn't even know she owned this stuff! Her hair was brushed back into a ponytail and her bangs were out, not being held back by the hairpins that positioned on her scrunchie.

"Okay, now you're ready to meet the dogs."

* * *

She smiled and shook her head, she had been right though it was all in presentation. She wanted to give a good impression, get a few packs on her side to give her some kind of advantage when she did come out. Sagging back into the seat she crossed her arms and tried not to fidget, but by the irritated growl coming from Tsubaki she was failing miserably.

"Okay, what's wrong woman?"

"Nothing." She mumbled, leaning her head against the window.

"I can feel the nervousness through the bond, hell, you're practically broadcasting that shit like a radio. So what's wrong?"

"I'm not nervous, just apprehensive."

When Tsubaki did nothing more than stay silent she took this as a queue to continue.

"I mean, just a few days ago I was a normal human, with normal human problems. I wasn't athletic, intimidating, or any of the things I am now. I mean it's just a big shift and now in a few minutes I'll be faced with potential enemies or friends and I don't even know if I have what it takes!" She ranted, blowing her hair out of her face. Yes, Orihime Inoue was having confidence issues, it wasn't new and she had expected some blip of doubt to surface sooner or later. And now that blip was spitting in Alpha-Hime's face.

"You must think I'm stupid." She chuckled, laying forward to rest her forehead on her knees.

"...You're not."

Orihime blinked. "Not what?"

"You're not stupid, stupid woman!"

"That's a contradiction Tsu-Tsu! You contradicted yourself!" She laughed, sticking out one finger to poke his tan cheek. Begrudgingly he let her.

"Being unsure isn't stupid, being too full of yourself is." He said shifting his gaze across the windshield. "You make mistakes when your cocky, miscalutate things that were obvious. But your uncertainty offers you a clear head, let's you look around with a sharp eye, use your doubt, don't let it use you."

Orihime looked at him, she had been wallowing in self depreciation and in three short sentences he cleared up her head. A small smile played along her lips, she was lucky to have a wolf, a friend like him to keep her on track.

"Thank you Tsu-Tsu." She beamed sitting up to reach over and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Wha-wha t-the! W-woman I'm driving here!" He sputtered a red dusting coating his cheeks as he coughed and looked away. "Besides I couldn't have any Alpha of mine walking around thinking she's not kick ass, you would make me seem like a pussy."

"It's okay Tsu-Tsu, I'll be the most kick butt person in there!" She consoled, fist pumping but cringing into a groan when her hand connected with the roof.

"Way to ruin the moment."

* * *

They were finally here, finally going to be completely immersed in her lost culture. She could feel the energies contained within the big building brushing against her skin and she inhaled, longing to brush back. But secrecy was the key for tonight, they were invited to a wolf residence as _humans_, and she knew that some wolves didn't take well to their territory being encroached on by other kinds. They would have to tred lightly around them, she was sure that Ichigo was giving them impunity but some didn't really care about that. In their head if you weren't like them then you weren't welcome. Her phone buzzed pulling her away from her thoughts.

**_Re: Ichigo Kurosaki_**

**_When you arrive just go straight to the bouncer and he'll let you guys in._**

She looked up at the door and spied the hulking man of a man and hoped Ichigo was right.

**_Re: Orihime Inoue_**

**_K! I'll be there in a few seconds._**

She did as she was told and like Ichigo said they were immediately let in, no ID or anything. Though she guessed that was a god send, she didn't exactly being any identification with her.

The place was packed with people, ranging from elegant to street and everything in between. She stepped past throngs of people her face emotionless as they gartned stares from around the exactly hostile but enough to make her shoulders want to shift away from the attention. But she couldn't waver, they detect any weakness and her future could be compromised. Her eyes roamed the crowds looking for anything fimiliar when they snagged on orange locks beneath a fedora. Smiling in relief she made her way over and let her eyes _wander down that delicious bod-ahhh_.

He was clad in a clingy black looked-like-it-was-painted-on shirt (that _really_ bugged Orihime with it's presence) that had a v neck cut, a pair of black grey formfitting jeans, and a pair of white Oxfords. His caramel eyes swiped down her visage before they locked with hers and Orihime had to prevent a shiver from working it's way up her unsuspecting spine. Instead she bent down to pick his hat off of his head and set it down on hers, she gave a small wave.

"Hi guys!"

**Annnd here we go, first part of the next chapter, you'll the get the other tommorrow. And as for Orihime going all doubty on us, if feel like though she has this other side to her she's not going to get rid of her quirks so soon. She'll have many lapses to come but hopefully she'll have some one to rely on. This is pack progession. But fear not cuz shit. Is. About. To. Go. Down! Review people REVIEWWWW!**


	7. My Turf, Don't Piss Me Off PT1

_'Italics'-_Orihime and Rikka mind speak.

_**'****Bold and** Italics'-_Wolf Speak.

* * *

**Sooo here's the next installment. I wanna thank all my favorites, followers, and reviews for supporting this fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

Orihime was curious, really really curious and now was the time she would state that curiosity. They were sitting in the V.I.P. section for some time, casually chatting with each other while she was subtly watching the social interaction occur all around. On the surface the way they conversed seemed normal, mundane, human. But like she had with Ichigo she noticed what they others hadn't. She noticed who was the dominant in the situation and who was the submissive subject. She had to pick out the Alphas and potential allies and observe their patterns and pack. She gave a small sniff and nearly cringed with all the less than pleasant smells floating around, god how did they do this? Without the dampening of her heightened senses it was like someone stuffed a match into her nostrils then threw acid on the burning wounds! Giving her head a slight shake she wrinkled her nose and tried again, this time ignoring the normal stench, focusing through the fog until a coying citrus wafted toward her. It was strong, always fluxing constantly and perhaps a tad bit overbearing but it still good. She turned her head to follow the path and there on another platform was a well muscled man with bells attached to spiked brown hair, an eye-patch a long thin scar running from the top of his forehead to his jaw, and a feral grin plastered onto his face. And feral he was, his energy buzzed with raw ferociousness and Orihime knew he wouldn't be easy to win over. Though he was surrounded by his pack (a beautiful male with short black hair and several highlights and a man with a shaved head) he wasn't relaxed. His stance even sitting down was tensed for battle, his one visible eye scanning for threats, something to sink his teeth into and she knew he would need a firm handling and an incentive, (maybe a fight?) to wind down into a form of submission. He seemed the fighting type, like vicious, no holds bar, down in the dirt fighter. Like he needed to spar like an addict needed his next fix.

_**His wolf respects power, craves it, demands** **it**._ Came the drifting smooth voice from within.

_But the question is can I give him that fight? I know we are strong but are we strong enough to face someone like him? _

The was a definite pause. _**No, not yet. We will need time before we attempt to mull him over. Leave him be for now, gather what you need on him and scent out another.**_

Orihime knew they weren't but the question needed to be asked. No what she was doing wasn't trying to make herself doubtful, it was measuring her mettle to something stronger than a few ranking wolf boys at school. This was a predator plain and simple and right now compared to him, she was a sheep in an open field. No Alpha should be prey to another, and if you were then you don't deserve your title. And Orihime would make sure she earned the right to be recognized as the top dog. (no pun intended)

She nudged Sho's mind and opened the link, feeling her mind instantly slide into hers. Before she could begin the process of integration, she'd need info and she had just the people to provide her with it.

_The guy in the corner with the bells. Who is he?_

Orihime felt Sho move within her mind, moving to look out of her eyes without budging a muscles from her own spot across from Lily.

_He's __Kenpachi_ _Zaraki,_ She answered after a moment,_ Alpha of the 11th Division within the Gotei. First seat._

Orihime was confused by the seventh word floating around in her mind._ Gotei? Seat? Division?_

_Aah, I forget you grew up unaware and oblivious to the customs. The Gotei is the 13 Division Imperial Guards, or 13 Court Guard Squads. They serve as enforcers to the Wolf populace within range of the Seireitei which is ruled by the Lupos Society. And a seat is another way of recognizing position. There are five seats in each cell, first-Alpha, second-Beta, third-Gamma, fourth-Delta, and fifth-Omega, though that seat holds its own special meaning, and Sentinels like Tsubaki and me also serve separate yet similar purposes._

_So they're the police and deputies designed to deal with our kind?_

_Yes Hime, they keep up the rules and make sure things go smoothly._

She flicked her roaming gaze over to his group again and noticed that this time there was a girl with short pink hair, around the age of thirteen perched on his shoulder. She seemed familiar with him and was allowed within such proximity without a shred of nervousness mixed in with the cheerful concoction that was the child's aura. In fact she herself was fierce, a predator when she chose to be. It was all there underneath her smile hidden but prowling beneath the surface. She smelled like strawberries and bubblebum, a unique scent for a unique person.

_She's 2nd seat Beta of the 11th Division, right under Zaraki. Yachiru is his adopted daughter, loyal, willing to follow that man to the end and back. She could make Alpha in her own division but chooses to stay with her father figure. _

_Um, Sho, who are the other two? _Orihime asked in a hesitant voice, after watching their beauty and the beast bit go on for some time and had to resist the urge to burst out into a giggle-fit. They even smelled opposite, like the rain and the sun.

_Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, ranked 3rd seat Gamma dominant and rejective, prefers solidarity to the Alpha though takes orders. Ranked 5th seat Gamma dominant and acceptive, more social than his counterpart prefers to flock around attention. _

_How is he a Gamma when he's 5th seat?_

_Well Ayasegawa was a shoe in for the 3rd seat that Ikkaku occupied, he liked that number because the kanji for three was 'beautiful' he refused 4th so it's an empty seat and went to the 5th because it's kanji looks the most like the 3rd's. _Sho explained with an awkward tenor.

Orihime mind-giggled. _The kanji for three does look adorable._

_That it does Hime. _Sho thought-smiled and withdrew from the connection though not completely severing the tie leaving Orihime alone with her thoughts. They were an odd group though seemed to balance each other out. A pseudo-psycho and a pseudo-bag-of-happiness and a socialite drama king and a growling recluse, but they all held respect for each other and that was needed. If she could get their leader or lieutenant to agree with even an audience then she could count on the others coöperation. Though allegiance would be another matter but she digressed, she was getting ahead of herself.

Orihime sniffed again this time finding an icy scent, like freshly fallen snow. It seemed to nip faintly at her nose, leading her around until her eyes snagged onto another group sitting at a four seat table. This one seemingly the opposite of Zaraki's savage aggression. He was looked young with his white hair and tan skin but looks can be deceiving his frozen blue eyes carried knowledge of someone who had seen a lifetime of memories. He was mature, a levelheaded leader who took the time to map out a fight instead of barging straight away into it which clashed with the easy-going nature of his busty, blonde female and his quiet genial companions. He commanded those around him with a strict hand but was lenient in a way most unlikely. He would be hard to bring over in a different way. Brawn isn't something that would easily impressive him, wit and strategy. A game of the mind.

**_Cool, calculating, serious. His Wolf respects someone who can take charge._**

Orihime knew he'd be one of the easiest and sadly she wasn't sure if their styles of taking charge synchronized. But for all she was worth, she knew that she would do anything for her pack and that had to count for something.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, Alpha of the 3rd Division, First seat. Rangiku Matsumoto, 2nd Seat Beta, Momo Hinamori, 5th Seat Delta. She like Ayasegawa had tied with another already in office and was given the 5th seat instead of 4th. Unlike the other fighters within her cell she was exactly not that, a fighter. Though she could defend herself if the need be, she is most suited as a healer._

Rangiku smelled like honey and jasmine, a flirtacious scent. Flighty yet carrassing while Momo smelled Lilac and water, gentle yet flowing._  
_

Orihime turned her attention away from the group and focused inwardly. So far she had two packs or rather Gotei on her list, and in the time it would take to obtain their trust or become enemies (because Orihime had no illusions about what would happen if their reception ended wrong) she would have to be ready. Though she had taken classes on Martial Arts and Karate (courtesy of Tatsuki) she was sure she wasn't much or a threat to these seasoned fighters. Her pull was something to be reckoned with but she would need all of her concentration, one single distraction and it was over. She would have to learn everything and hopefully within time become prepared. Yeah, she would need training and she would need it now.

"So Orihime did you find your way here alright? I know this idiot would be so smart as to give you directions." Rukia asked pulling her out of her cesspool of thoughts and into the conversation, shooting Ichigo a glare which the boy returned.

"Well you didn't did you? You left poor Orihime alone to find her own way!"

Orihime grinned at the girl's antics, conscious of the fact that she had been giving mono-worded answers on impulse the while she was stalk-watching. "We found our way here okay, Tsubaki's Horse has GPS and that helped alot!" She distinctly thought she heard the sound of a hand hitting a face in exasperation but thought her ears were playing tricks on her.

"His...Horse has GPS?" Uryu said cocking one eyebrow, his navy eyes dancing with mirth behind his spectacles.

"She means my Mustang, woman insists on calling it a Horse." He mumbled with a sigh, still sounding put out about it.

"Aw, it's okay Tsu-Tsu. I think it's a nice Horse."

"What did I tell you about calling me that in public!" He groaned, placing one hand over his face to hide the faint dusting on his cheeks.

"Don't worry Tsu-Tsu, we all think it's cuuute." Sho sniggered, not at all phased by his death beam cannon stare causing a peppering of laughter to sprinkle around the group. Surprisingly Tsubaki merely crossed his arms and let the ribbing continue until finally an interruption sounded.

"I'm guessing everyone is enjoying themselves?" A cold, soft voice echoed and for a second all Orihime could smell were Cherryblossoms. She felt every body in their corner stand attention (save Ichigo, the Rikkas, and herself), whether in fear, respect, or shock Orihime didn't know. But she had an idea it was an odd mixture of all three and perhaps a little more.

"We are all having a good time Brother." Rukia said, with a smile. Her eyes downcast, like the rest of her friends.

"Yeah Byakuya, it's pretty chill." Ichigo said, his eyes remained straight ahead locking with the man who stood just outside of Orihime's sight.

The smell of flowers was getting stronger.

The smell of spices and tang began to cloud her senses.

Oh no. Oh Holy Cheese On A Pogo. This was gonna happen. They were really gonna do this. There was going to be an Alpha show down on the way.

* * *

**Hey, this is her. I know I didn't update last week and that's why this is longer than normal. ^^ Anyhow of you have any questions about ranking, pack, or wording review and I'll answer you as best as I can. As a matter of fact, review anyways! It's makes me wanna update faster. ^^**


End file.
